The Legend of Zelda: A Warrior's Trial
by Nega Link
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after his adventures in Termina and hopes to settle down to live out his days in peace. But an attempt on Malon's life soon catches him up in his darkest adventure by far. A malink fic, better than it sounds, Please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

Three figures stood upon a high breen hill. A boy of seventeen, clad all in green. His unruly blond hair sticking messily out of the brim of his long green cap. his hand were gauntleted in leather and a thick belt held a magnificent sword to his shoulder. he gazed down at his hands and arms stained with the black blood of a truly monstrous foe. He shuddered, thinking back to the final blow that rent it's foul head in two. Beside this rugged hero stood a tall, blond girl. She was clad in a flowing pink gown and a golden tiara set rith a flaming red stone rested apon her forehead. The third figure was a horse a chestnut mare with a strikingly white mane.The girl gazed down at the hero's bloodstained hands and her face was grim.

"Ganondorf, that poor, pififul man. Without a noble heart he could not control the Triforce's power, and it destroyed him." She gazed up at the boy's face. She was amazed at the look in his eyes. This was no confused teenage boy that stood beside her, this was a man, a man who had endured many hardships to save her, and her people. "Link," she murmured, "Hyrule owes you a debt that she cannot hope to repay. As do I. Because of my naivety you lost seven years of your life. Please forgive me Link."

"You did what you had to do Zelda." Link replied. "If you hadn't Ganondorf would have enslaved the whole country."

"But you stopped him." Zelda replied, smiling. "You saved us all Link. And now I'm gonna do a favor for you. Hand me the the Master Sword. I'm going to send you back to where you belong. Back to regain the time you lost, it is the least I can do." Link unstraped the ancient, yet majestic, blade from his shoulder and placed it in Zelda's hand. He then held out the ocarina of time, offering it back to it's rightful owner. Zelda shook her head and closed his fingers around the sacred instrument.

"Take it with you." She said. "I sense that you shall need it. Somehow I know that some may still depend upon your strength." She raised her hand and everything went white. "May the goddess of time protect you."

The light faded. A younger Link stood on the same hill. The blood was washed from his hands and a younger horse stood beside him. He gazed down at the blue ocarina that lay in his hand and sighed. Suddenly he was very tired. He pulled the horse over to a tree and tied her to a branch. He then lay back and closed his eyes. But before he drifted off to sleep he heard hoofbeats approaching. He ducked down behind some bushes and eatched as a tall, white horse galloped by. Seated in the saddle were a younger Zelda, and her caretaker Impa, of the Shiekah warrior clan. both had frightened looks on their faces and flew by so fast that Link hardly recognized them.

Then it struck him like a thunderbolt. He crawled along the top of the hill until he came to where it began to slope. a light rain was falling and he shielded his eyes from the small drops. Down below he saw a familiar sight. He watched a scene play out that seemed to have occured so long ago. There he stood, Kokiri sword in hand, confronting a huge man on a black horse. The man seemed to laugh and them raised his hand. A bolt of light struck the tiny, green clad figure and he fell on his back. The black horse man then spurred his horse up the hill. Link dove back into the underbrush as the horrendous figure passed by.

As soon as he was out of sight Link untied Epona and climbed onto her back.

"Come on girl." he murmured. "We have to lay low for awhile. He knew of only one place where the evil king would never think to look for him, and he could live in peace without disturbing the natural flow of time. "One day I'll come back." He promised. and with that he rode off towards the forest.


	2. Flames of Damnation

The crimson sun set in the west. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, as if anouncing the fall of night.It had now been two years since the overthrow of Ganondorf and the dissapearence of the bold hero. The only people who knew his whereabouts were Zelda and the six sages, the avatars of the six key elements, and even they gave him up for dead somewhere in the past.

But on this night the normal silence of Hyrule field was interupted by the light fall of hooves. A long figure rode out of the ancient forest. He was hooded and cloaked and in the darkness all his features were hidden. As he left the sanctuary of the trees he dismounted and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place or suspicious.

'Perhaps,' he thought, 'This is the right time.' He climbed back into the saddle and continued on, suddenly the horse on which he rode became wild and restless. She rolled her eyes and bucked her head.

"Whoa girl! What's wrong?" The rider cried out. He looked around to see what had stirred the horse up. As his eyes scanned the horizon they caught a faint orange glow coming from the north-east. At first he though it was the sunset except that it was in the north-east and the sun had set two hours ago. Almopst as soon as he realized this he noticed smoke rising into the night sky.

"Fire?" The figure murrmured. "But it's coming from...Oh Nayru have mercy! Hya!" He spurred his horse towards the light. The sturdy mare galloped at a great pace towards the smoking glow. As the rider came to the peak of the hill he gazed down on a sight that almost made him fall from the saddle in horror.

Lon-lon ranch was ablaze. Flames poured from the windows of the ranch house and barn and dozens of Hylian civilians and guards dotted the grounds.

"Go girl! Go!" The rider cried out and he galloped towards the flaming structure. As they neared the gateway The rider lept out of the saddle and raced up to one man who was fairly dancing with worry as the buildings continued to blaze.

"Ingo!" The rider cried throwing back his hood. This short moustached man turned to see a young man with long, unruly, blond hair and a scar running down his thin cheek. He had seen this boy before. long ago, when Ganondorf still held the throne. Ingo's face contorted in fear.

"Ingo!" The young man repeated. "Is there anyone still in there?" Ingo was to shocked to speak. he pointed a shaking finger at the cloaked rider and stuttered.

"Y-y-you. N-no, your n-not here. Y-y-y-you're s-s-supposed to be -d-dead."

The rider grabbed Ingo's shirt front a slapped him across the face.

"No you idiot! I'm not dead. Where are Malon and Talon? Are the still in there? ANSWER ME!"

"Y-yes!" Ingo bawled "They're still in there!" The rider dropped Ingo like a sack of potatoes and tore of his cloak. Without a second thought he took a deep breath and plunged into the flaming gateway.

Malon Aris coughed violently. She crawled across the floor of her room trying to avoid the smoke. Her face was stained with soot and her eyes were red and watering. She touched the doorknob and they pulled her hand back with a start.

"Ouch! That's hot!" She blew on her burnt fingertips to sooth the sting of the burn. There was no other way out of the room. She was stuck in a flaming deathtrap. Almost involentarily a name rose to her lips, a name which she had wished to surprizedly greet someone with for two years.

"Link." She clapped a hand over her mouth and a tear of fear rolled down her pale cheek. She hadn't seen him in nearly two years now. She could remember his last words to her, words that churned her insides and brought fearful tears to her deep blue eyes. The memories came flooding back.

"Link, what's wrong? Can't you tell me." Malon pulled back a strand of loose blond hair from Link's face and pryed his sky blue eyes for an answer to his quiet contemplation. "You don't trust me?" Malon questioned, her voice trembling. "We're friends Link, you can't alienate me like this. You've given me more than I could ever have asked for, but you won't let me pay any of it back?"

Link sighed.

'She just wants to help.' He thought. 'But she can't. No one can help me now. This part is up to me alone.' Link rose to his feet. Malon clutched at his hand trying to hold him back.

"Link." She implored. "Where are you going?" Link gazed down. The fearful look in the shimering saphire pools of her eyes and he couldn't hide it any longer.

"I'm going to face him." He said huskily. "I'm going to fight and kill him once and for all." Malon's hands limply released his hot tears welled up in her eyes and she stood, gazing towards the abandoned casltetown city.

"Oh Nayru." She murmured weakly. "Link you can't go! He'll kill you!" She clutched once again at his arm imploringly. "Please! Stay here. Stay with us here Link. I can't lose you again! For seven years my best friend's been gone from my life. I can't take that again Link!"

Link gazed down at the red haired beauty who clung to his sleeve. He couldn't tell her how he felt. He couldn't break her heart again. He shook her off and fled. Without looking back he leapt into his sadle and rode off towards the palace. Malon watched him go, tears streaming down her face. "Link!" She cried after the fleeing figure.

"I lo.."

No! She couldn't remember, she _shouldn't_ remember! Link was dead, and no amount of tears would bring him back this time. As she sat curled up in the center of the blazing inferno she realized that this was the end.

"If only..." she whispered, "I could have told him. If only I could have told him how I felt." The smoke was overwealming her now she could feel it rushing into her lungs. She began to pass into unconciousness. But as her eyes closed she saw the door burst open and there he stood. The man she had given up for dead.

'So this is death then.' She thought. 'I'm dying and he's come to take me home.' With that her world went black.

Outside, the frightened onlookers gazed with fervent anticipation at the blazing gateway through which the young hero had lept. Minutes had passed, minutes that dragged on for hours for the worried onlookers. Suddenly a figure burst through the flames, a tall and spry figure who carried a limp body in his arms.

Link coughed as he cleared the burning hell and lay Malon's inert form on the cool grass. Her face was smuged with black soot and her clothes were badly singed but her breast still rose and fell taking in precious oxygen from the fresh night air. Link called to one of the Hylian soldiers.

"Hey you! Take care of this one! I'm going back in!" The soldier's eyes widened with shock.

"Are you crazy kid! You'll never make it out!" But Link had already plunged back into the heated inferno. Inside He waved his hand trying to clear the smoke from is eyes. He made his way to the open door of the ranch house and tried to climb up the stairs.

"Talon!" He called hoarsly. "Talon Aris are you in here!" He was nearing the top of the stairs when one of the smouldering support beams gave way and the stair case came crashing down. Link burst out of the smoking debris and called out even louder. No answer came. The smoke was burning his lungs. He caughed and weezed trying to clear the throat clogging gas out but it was no use. To make matters worse that building's supports were begining to cave.

Before he knew what was happening a roof beam broke and came crashing down on his head. Link hit the floor like a bag of bricks a moaned in pain. The fiery malstrome before his eyes began to swim and go out. Before he lost all conciousness a cloaked figure swirled through the smoke. As he drew nearer all Link could see was the stranger's mask. It was oblong and strange, one half laughing, the other frowning. From behind the mask an etherial voice spoke.

"Not now hero of time. It is not the day for you to take the long journey. Link felt the stranger lift him up and the flames gave way to blackness.

Link awoke to find three village men rubbing his wrists and pouring cold water down his scorched throat. Link coughed and spluttered water onto his chest.

"Wh-where am I?" He asked raspingly. He tried to sit up but the blow to his head forced almost made him puke. "Ooooh." He groaned falling onto his back. "Where...where's Malon? Is she alright."

"The girl you pulled out of there?" The first man asked. He had a bushy black beard was begining to bald. "We don't really know yet. She still out cold. We're trying to revive her but she ain't responding."

Link struggled to get up, despite the hot pain that flashed across his bandaged skull.

"Let me go to her." He said through grinding teeth. The three men pulled him back down.

"Lay down kid!" Ordered the second, more muscular, man. "Whatever hit yer' noggin' burned you pretty bad. "

"Aye," agreed the third. "You're lucky it didn't fracture your skull."

"Hoowe!" he first man exclaimed. "How did this happen anyhow?"

"I was...in the building," Link grunted. "And one of the roof supports went. It hit ...my head and I...almost passed out. Then, someone got me out. It was wierd. Was it one of you?"

The three men shook their head.

"It wasn't us." The first replied. "It was a queer looking fellow in a cape. We didn't get a good look though. He ust dropped you on the grass here and dashed off like a scared rabbit." As link contemplated these things his head began to swim again and before he knew it he had slipped back into unconciousness.


	3. Painful Memories

Link awoke the next day in a bed in Hyrule castle. At first he tried to get up but the dull pain in his head soon reminded him of the previous nights happenings. He mustered up his courage and managed to pul himself to his feet. The pain subdued slightly once he was standing firmly on his own two feet. He pulled a burnt tunic on over his bare chest and made his way towards the door. The cold tile floor chilled his bare feet as he turned the engraved doorknob.

As he pulled the mohagany door open he found himself face to face with an old friend.

"Impa!" Link asked. Surprized more by her standing behind the door than anything else.

"What are you doing out of bed!" She gasped and with a strong grip she took him and began to drag him back to his feather mattress.

"Impa I'm fine." Link argued. "I need to see Malon. Is she here? I she alright?"

"You're not fine." Impa retorted. "You're badly hurt and you shouldn't strain yourself."

"I told you I'm fine, dammit!" Link growled. "I need to see if Malon's alright!"

"She's fine! She's still asleep and you should be too!" Impa struggled to get Link into the bed. "Queen Zelda has ordered me to care for both of you and that is exactly what I'm going to do. Now get in that bed." Link continued to fight against her and, despite her best efforts, she couldn't hold him down. At last she let loose and slapped him across the cheek. The slap wasn't hard but it still stunned Link momentarily. Finally he settled down and huffed.

"Look. Just let me go and see her with my own two eyes. Just so I can know she's safe. After that I'll anything you ask."

Impa rubbed her temples exasperatedly and finally with a roll of her deep red eys agreed.

"Queen Zelda will have my head on a platter for this, but alright. No escape attempts though 'Mr. Hero'."

Link pulled a smart salute and stood at attention.

"At ease." Impa grumbled wearily. She led Link down the sunlight hallway to Malon's chamber. She quietly opened the door and peeked inside.

"Alright go ahead. But don't make any noise." Link tip-toed up to Malon's bedside and gazed down into the pale, beautiful face. Her lush, red hair was splayed out on the feathery pillow and she breathed gently. Her left arm lay above the blanket and Link frowned when he saw a bandage that wrapped around her upper arm close to the shoulder.

He leaned down and gently brushed her forehead with his lips. The ranch-girl stirred slightly and murmured, but soon settled back into slumber. Link slowly left the room, closing the heavy door softly behind him.

"I'm sorry about that Impa." He said quietly. "It was something I had to do."

"I understand." Replied the silver haired Shiekah, nodding sagely. "We have all had those whom we cherish. Those to whom we cling for comfort during trials or sorrows. Those without whom we feel incomplete." Impa paused for a moment as if remembering back to days long forgotten. "Even I felt such things for someone, long, long ago."

Link eyed Impa with disbelief.

"You?"

"Does that surprize you?" Impa laughed. "I was once young and whitsful too. Don't think you are the only one who has ever loved."

Link scoffed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't call it love. We're just...good friends." Impa eyed Link reprovingly.

"I am no fool Hero of Time. I did not train as a Shiekah as Long as I did, and live as long as I have to be blind to the feelings of others. It is there, the light in your eye's when you speak of her. The look on your face. I have seen it many times before. Such feelings are nothing new to me."

"Well." Link mused. "Whatever the case, I still want to hear about you. who was he?" Impa was silent for a moment.

"I have not spoken of this often. As a Shiekah I was trained not to let my inward feelings show, so it is difficult to speak of something so personal."

"Don't let me make you uncomfortable." Link replyed. "You don't have to tell me if it's so difficult." Impa shook her head.

"No it's alright. Feelings should not be kept trapped inside. It was almost sixty years ago now." Link halted and gave Impa a strange look.

_"Sixty years?"_ He gasped."I never thought you were more than Fifty!"

"I'm eighty-two." Impa replyed smiling. "The Shiekah training gives us longer life than we otherwise would have. I was still training in my combat skills and there was a boy in my class. His name was Malvian. He was very wise to the ways of Shiekah magic for his age. He was a favorite of all the instructors and he was also very handsom. Although we were the same age I looked up to him as my better. We came to know each other and were soon deeply in love. But...he turned."

"He what?" Link questioned.

"He dabbled in darker arts and his soul was consumed. I watched as was taken away to be thrown into Hyrule Castle prison. And I always wondered after that If I could have helped him." Link and Impa had come to his own door. Impa escorted the injured hero over to his bed. Before she left Link snapped his fingers in realization.

"Impa I forgot to ask!" He cried. "where is Mr. Talon? did someone get him out?" Impa's face darkened. She reprimanded Link like she would a small child.

"No more questions today 'Mr. Hero'. Get some more sleep."

Link made his way down the hallway several hours later. With both Impa and Zelda's permission he was now up and about and feeling much better. He touched his bandaged head gingerly and winced as it brushed over the tender lump left by the burning beam. As he neared the door to Malon's bedchamber he paused to collect his thoughts. He had much to think over and he determined that he would spend the rest of the day by her side. He entered the room to find everything the way he had left in in the morning. The sun was shining in the western window and it cast soft light across the room.

Link pulled a small chair over to the side of her bed and sat. The light on Malon's face gave her an angelic luminocity. Link brushed a strand of hair out of her peacefull face and sighed.

Why coudn't he have saved him. What kind of hero was he?

'You're such an idiot Link.' He thought. 'You break her heart, run off like a scared little kid, dissapear for nine...two years. If you had just been there. Maybe you could have done something. You could have saved them both. If onlt Zelda hadn't sent me back...' Link mentaly slapped himself. 'What kind of talk is that?' He thought angrily. 'It was the goddesses will. If I hadn't gone back Termina would have been destroyed. And Majora's mask could have gone on to destroy Hyrule as well. It was all for the best. I have to stop taking these things on myself.'

Malon stirred suddenly and her long lashes fluttereed. Her eyes slowly opened and she gazed around herself in a daze. She looked over at Link and, to his surprize, she did not seem as shocked as Ingo had.

"Link?" She murmured. "So it's true. We passed on in that fire and now we're all together."

Link laughed quietly to himself.

"I should have expected this. I'm not dead Malon. That may be hard to believe but niether of us are dead. I pulled you out of that fire. We're both safe in Hyrule castle." Malon stared hard into Link's eyes. Suddenly her eyes began to water and her chin quivered.

"Oh Link." She whispered. "It's you." She rubbed a pale hand along his scarred cheek and a tear ran down from his eye. He gently took her hand and stroked it.

"I missed you so much." He murrmured.

"So did I." Malon replied. "You've saved me again. I still owe you alot." Link's face darkened, remembering back to that day where she tried to repay his kindness and he ran off like some lousy bum.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice. "I have alot to make up for."

"Don't worry about it." Malon murmured soothingly. "You did what you had to do."

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for doing that to you." Malon rubbed his hand.

"You did give us all a scare. Me, Ingo, Daddy, we all thought you had died long ago. Wait yawn did he make it yawn make it out." Link's face had a pained look.

"Shhh." He whispered. "We'll talk later, you need some sleep."

"Link, where are you going?" Malon asked sleepily.

"Nowhere, I'll be right here." He reasured her. She smiled sweetly and slowly drifted back to sleep. As Malon fell into deeper slumber the advent of his mysterious rescuer came to Link's mind.

'Who was he?' Link thought. 'What did he mean by what he said.'


	4. A Veiw of the Past

**Ah, my first Fan fiction notes. I'm just crankin' this one out baby! After all that suspense and mystery I thought it would be time to sit back and relax with some EXPOSITORY STUFF! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA cough **

It was a solemn crowd that met in the Kakariko graveyard three day after the terrible fire. The townsfolk and soldiers had done their best to put it out, but despite all their efforts the entire ranch house structure was burnt to the ground and the barn was badly damaged. Many of the animals died aside from most of the horses who were out in the pasture at the time of the fire.

Malon stood at the head of a long line of mourners who had come to pay their last respects to an old man whom many had known for years. She looked around. Many had even come in from the Islands to the west. Relatives she had only seen has a baby had were now coming home to see their cousin or nephew or uncle off.

The funeral party halted at the grave and the six pallbearers, Link included, lay the body beside the open grave. Silent tears streamed down Malon's cheeks. Next to the grave that Link ad several other young men had dug for her father was a simple grave marked with a white headstone. Her mother's grave. And beside that rested the tiny grave of her baby brother. Beside her a woman wept openly. Malon turned to see who is was and found herself staring into the face of her old Aunt Karril. Aunt Karril's face was drawn and she clutched a soggy handkerchief in her left hand. Malon put an arm around her bent shoulders to comfort her.

Seeing this woman brought back many of the stories her father had told her. After her grandfather's untimely death, Talon, Karril, and their brothers, Marq and Geoff argued heatedly over what to do with the old ranch.

"I say we should sell it!" Geoff used to bellow in his deep baritone. "The land is worth nothing here. And we don't have the money to breed horses, cows, or even chickens on this broken down disaster." And Marq would always agree.

"That Marq was always a dirty little kiss up." Her father use to laugh. "And it was because Geoff always bullied him."

Talon had been the youngest and even at the age of nineteen he wasn't often included in the arguments. Aunt Karill was the only one of the three elder siblings who would have kept the place. But her new husband had bought up land in Labrynna and was itching to get his hands into it. The arguing had gone on for a week and a day when young Talon could stand it no more. He pounded his fist on the table and shouted.

"Enough by thunder! I'll take care of the bloody ranch! And you just watch. We'll be the best producers of milk, cheese and eggs that's ever been seen in this country!" With that it was decided. The others all went out to Labrynna and Holodrum looking for a fresh start and Talon, aided by his wife Maria, Malon's mother, bent their backs and hammered nails trying to make the ranch shine once more.

When Malon was born it became more difficult and Maria often had to work with the red-haired babe strapped to her back. But the couple persevered and soon their dream was a reality. But soon tragedy struck. Maria died in childbirth with her and Talon's second child, Arlo, who died as well. After that the struggling farmer hired Ingo, a man from Kakariko village. Malon almost had to laugh at the thought of Ingo being a young man with a full head of hair. Having a farmhand around Made Talon lazy and he started to take Long naps in the middle of the day.

He even once fell asleep on the way to Hyrule castle for a Milk delivery. Malon looked up and a jolt of memory swept over her features. And that was when she met Link!

She had gone to the village market to look for her father but he was nowhere to be found. Running in and out amongst the peddlers carts she ran into a small boy being followed by a blue fairy. He seemed a little confused and disoriented in the huge market square and he was wearing the strangest clothes she had ever seen.

He said he was going to the castle and she asked if he could find her father. Not even half an hour after the boy disappeared into the castle grounds her father came running back all out of breath. He apologized profusely and Malon forgot about the Fairy boy for awhile. Until a few days later when he happened to wander into the ranch.

Thinking about those few days brought back many childhood memories. She remembered how he would come by just to talk and look at the clouds. Or how they would chase the horses around the corral and give Ingo a fit. Sometimes they would just sit outside the ranch and blow dandelions into the breeze as the sunset beyond Lake Hylia.

And then, he disappeared. For seven years he completely vanished from her life. She remembered how she cried, he had promised to visit, but the night he was supposed to come he was no where to be found. Some people in the city said that they though they saw a little green clad boy standing up to Ganondorf himself on the city drawbridge and some even said that they thought they saw Ganondorf chase him into the temple of time itself where they heard him laughing manically.

She had tried to drown the stories out. She tried to imagine that he would walk through the ranch gate any day with that innocent smile on his grubby face. But he never came. After five years she finally began to accept in her mind what her heart could never believe. It all became worse in the sixth year when Ingo was called to the palace and returned with a dark scowl. Ganondorf ordered that the ranch be taken from her father and given to Ingo who ruled with an iron fist. He beat disobedient horses and he was often drunk.

It was these nights that she most needed to fear. For the slightest thing could set the malevolent rancher off. And if he was angry he would find her wherever she was and beat her ruthlessly. Such occasions were rare but she still did her best to be away on the nights when Ingo frequented the bar. During those dark days the only joy she found was in her reading. The stories of chivalrous knights and fair damsels made her dream that one day she would be free from he life of bondage and living with a handsome knight or prince in a beautiful home surrounded by all their children.

But Ingo's wrath always brought her back to reality. Until one day. Someone came to the ranch asking about horses. He was a tall, blond boy dressed in familiar looking clothes. Malon couldn't put her finger on where she had seen them before but there was something familiar in his face. Ingo got cocky watching the young man skillfully ride a special chestnut mare around the corral and challenged him to a race. The stranger won by a nose and Ingo became enraged. Ingo raised the stakes and drunkenly bet the whole ranch on his skills. But he lost again and the young rider leapt from the saddle. When Ingo refused to turn the ranch over to the newcomer the strangers strong side came out.

The boy threw Ingo off of the ranch and told him to go sniveling back to his master. Tears welled up In Malon's eyes even as she remembered that moment when she realized who her hero was. Link left promising to return and she sent the horse to help with his quest. Out of all the people she knew, he was the only person who could tame Epona besides herself. Her father returned to the ranch soon and so did Ingo, twice as cheerful as he had ever been.

Link visited frequently to rest from his travels. Malon was always amazed at his skill with a horse and how docile Epona was around him. She gave him ownership of the horse as a gift of thanks. All was fine until the last day before the fall of Ganondorf.

Malon looked up at Link again, he stood next to the open grave, his head bowed low. Malon was amazed at how mature he looked. Even compared to the day on which he left to confront Ganondorf in his dark tower. Something drew her towards this boy. Something unexplainable.

The funeral service was over and the guests had been called by Queen Zelda to a reception banquet at the palace. Only a handful of close relations still remained and they soon left too Leaving Link and Malon alone amongst the resting dead. Link came and stood next to her. Taking her small, cold hand in his own calloused grip. They were each clothed all in black and to the onlooker it would have made a strangely gothic scene. Two lone Hylians standing before an open grave, clad in black and with their hair blowing in the stale wind under overcast skies.

Truly the stuff of ghost stories. Link respectfully turned and began to walk away. Before he left he lay a comforting hand n her shoulder and whispered,

"I'm sorry." Malon knew that it was not out of pity, but out of true remorse. Remorse for what he thought was almost a crime. The blue eyed beauty turned to watch him go, his shoulders hung in grief. A pang of pity squeezed her stomach as she watched her crestfallen hero slowly make his way through the numerous graves and wished she could give him cheer.

If she could have one wish it would be to relieve at least one of the many burdens on his noble heart.


	5. Troubling News

"Deliberate!" Link gasped. Impa had just relayed some disturbing news to him. She nodded and held up a burnt out torch.

"Yes. We found several of these around the ranch." Impa replied. She crumbled some of the scorched rags that still clung to the end of the torch and sniffed the ash. "Gerudo oil. We think it may have been Gerudo bandits trying to get the Arises to sell the horses cheap."

"That would make sense." Link agreed. "But somehow I don't think the Gerudo would leave blatant clues like that."

"We can think of no other possibilities." The aged Shiekah replied. "Unless Malon knows of any ill will born towards her family by anyone." Link was silent for a moment.

"Have you told her yet?" He asked grimly. Impa shook her silver head and pursed her lips.

"I have not. I had intended to do so after I told you." Impa turned to leave but Link took her shoulder.

"Wait!" He objected. "I'll do it." Impa said nothing. She merely stepped aside to let her young friend pass. Link strode down the hall with a sad and yet determined stride. Impa gazed in wonder as he made his way to Malon's room. Link had to grow so fast. He was driven by a deep inner purpose and he took so much upon himself. She had begun to look to this youth as one of the wisest people she had ever known.

As Link neared Malon's room he paused to collect his thoughts. He brushed his long, blonde hair out of his crystal blue eyes and laid a hand gently on the doorknob. He peeked inside. Malon's black gown and veil lay draped over a chair and her black velvet shoes, borrowed from Zelda, lay discarded by the side of her bed. In this bed, breathing lightly, lay the red haired beauty, sound asleep.

A light rain fell outside the closed window and tapped lightly on the pane. Link tip toed into the room and found himself facing a case of deja-vu. He gazed down at the red haired girl, her head resting peacefully on the white feather pillow. He reached down to brush a lock of deep red hair from her face when a bloodcurdling scream shook his senses.

Link leapt up and dashed down the hallway.

"Impa! Zelda!" He called out. Impa's strangely shaken voice answered back.

"Link, this way!" Link darted into Zelda's room where an ashen faced Zelda sat in a chair, a frightened expression plastered on her face. Impa stood by Zelda's chair, her face pale and her eyes flashing with concern.

"What happened?" Link asked, catching his breath. Zelda raised a shaking hand and pointed towards the floor. There, lodged in the timber, was a long dagger. It's handle was carved of black wood, and blood stained it's single edged, shimmering steel blade. Tied to the black handle of the weapon was a tiny scroll of parchment. Link gingerly pulled the dagger from the floor boards to examine it more closely.

It was a fine weapon, the work of a true master of the craft. The black, wood handle was engraved with many intricately carved figures and designs and it bore a familiar crest upon the heavy, iron pommel. He gently removed the parchment and handed the dagger to Impa.

"I believe that this would be in your line." He said. Impa examined the weapon carefully and fear glazed over her eyes.

"This is a Sheikah weapon." She confirmed. "The weapon of a master bladesman. Only those who trained for many years were permitted to carry these." Impa drew her own weapon to compare to the other. Although Impa's blade had a longer, with a brown handle and different carvings, Link could see that they were the work of the same craftsman.

"Who made your knife?" Link asked. Impa tried hard to remember.

"It was...Gutag', Gutag' the Shiekah armorer. But it was at least forty years ago. The Shiekah crafting skills had fallen from existence long since then. And I have never seen this dagger in my life. What does the message say?"

Link opened the small parchment. There was a note upon the rumpled paper written in a fine, clear hand, with flowing lines and elegant capitals. Link read the note silently, with each line his face grew more and more distraught.

The dark lord and the mask were merely small obstacles. The final hurdle draws near. And the prize you will not wish to lose.

The Avatar of Water shall show you where your first trial lies. Seek her out and make your mind known.

Link swallowed as he read over and over the worn parchment. Zelda and Impa waited with bated breath until Link handed them the parchment and turned towards the window.

"What does it mean?" Zelda shuddered. She handed the note to Impa and walked over to Link. "Link?" She questioned. Link turned, his face dark with concern.

"I don't know Zelda. But it is no empty threat. I have to see Ruto tomorrow, there's somewhere that she must take me." He walked across the room to the door. Before his hand rested upon the doorknob Impa called him over to herself.

"Link. Be wary. The Ink and hand in which this note is written were used only by the most venerated of the Shiekah. Your foe is clearly one of the great warriors of that long lost order." Link grimly acknowledged Impa's warning and turned towards the door. He made his way to his room. He would need a good night's sleep.

Link awoke to the sound of a knock on his door. He groggily pulled an old shirt over his bare chest and crossed the room. As he opened the door Impa stepped in followed by Zelda. In her arms Zelda held a long brown bundle wrapped in twine. She handed it to Link smiling faintly.

"I thought you may need these." She said. Link cut the twine with the Shiekah dagger and opened the brown cloth. A shocked expretion crossed his face as he gazed at the contents. A travel stained green tunic with many carefully re-stitched tears, a plain wool shirt and hose, two thick leather gauntlets, a waist and shoulder belt attached to an empty, richly decorated scabbard, a pair of mud stained boots, and a long, green cap.

A rush of memory flooded Link's head as he lifted the old tunic before him. He could clearly remember each stitch and each seam. Impa and Zelda quietly left Link with his memories and closed the door. Within minutes Link emerged from the room. Seeing Link standing there in his old travel gear gave Zelda a strange nostalgic feeling. Link straitened the tunic and smiled.

"Where did you get these Zelda?" He asked happily.

"You left them behind when I sent you back." She smiled. "I felt that one day you would need them, so I repaired them and kept them in my chamber."

"It's wonderful Zelda." Link said. "But my sword doesn't fit very well in this scabbard." He toyed with the simple, steel sword that hung from his shoulders it was too long for the thick scabbard and it wobbled back and forth.

"There's only one sword that fits in that scabbard." Zelda replied quietly. Link looked up with apprehension in his eyes.

"You can't mean...?" He paused. Zelda nodded and her face was serious.

"In light of the circumstances," Impa put in, "The queen and I thought it necessary. When a foe arises the hero of time must take up his rightful weapon once again." Link gazed at the floor for a long time. At last he raised his head to face Zelda, the apprehension still shining in his eyes.

"Very well." He sighed. "I shall take up the Master Sword once more."


	6. The Forgotten Temple

**Well, here it is. now we see if Nega Link can pull off the redraw of the Master Sword without totaly ruining the momentum of the story.**

Link stood before the engraved altar in the temple of time. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head as he stood there. Was he ready to once more take up a tool that had caused so much death and had saved so much life. Zelda stood beside him and in her hands she held a richly carved oak box. She slowly opened the lid revealing three large jewels set in gold and cushioned in violet silk. Link reverently took each from the box and placed them in hollows in the altar one by one. Kokiri Emerald, Goron Ruby, and Zora's Saphire. When each of the spiritual stones were resting securely in their places Link drew the Ocarina of time from his tunic on it's braided leather strap and drew it to his lips.

Impa and Zelda bowed their heads as Link began to play a haunting tune. Sharp and Flat the late royal composers wrote many songs with mystical properties for the royal family, but this was the most powerful of all, the song of time. As the echoing notes of the song played it seemed that from somewhere above the temple a heavenly chorus took up the tune and it's golden notes filled the room.

As the notes of the song faded, the emblem of the Triforce above the doors at the end of the chamber glowed with a bright light and the doors began to slide open. As the mammoth doors came fully open Link could see the fabled sword resting in it's stone pedestal bathed in the light from a single huge window. He paused to collect his thoughts and then strode determinedly into the sacred chamber. Impa and Zelda waited respectfully in the main chamber as the Hero of Time made his way towards the sword. Link stood mere inches from the ancient weapon as the shimmering blade cast strange reflections on his face. He slowly brought his hands up towards the engraved handle. With each inch nearer to the weapon he came the less he wished to touch the enchanted sword. With a final deep breath his fingers closed around the handle and he gently pulled.

The blade slid out effortlessly and as it came free of the pedestal Link could feel the sword's strength surge through his entire body. All of his old battles with the enchanted weapon blasted through his head in a split second and he began once again to feel the oneness with his sword that he had so often fell in the years before. Almost as if the Master Sword was controlling his motions Link went thorough a complicated attack kata. The blade danced weightlessly through the air flashing with a mysterious inner power. With the Master Sword in hand Link stepped back into the main chamber. Impa and Zelda gazed in wonder at his eyes in which a new fire blazed. No longer was he a careworn wanderer, he was truly the hero of time once again.

As Link, Zelda, and Impa left the temple they conversed over who should accompany Link. After little debate it was decided that link and Ruto must go alone. It would not be wise to interfere with the plans of the Shiekah. Zelda and Impa mounted their horses and rode north towards the palace and Link rose south through castle town. As he neared the gate a figure caught his eye. He turned to see a girl in a simple, brown cape waiting for him under the gate. As he slowly passed by she raised her head and their eyes met. Link acknowledged Malon with a solemn nod and she raised her pale hand in a gesture of worried farewell.

Link rode off toward Zora's River with the rising sun shining in his eyes. For a moment his troubles seemed washed away by the crisp morning air. This was where he felt truly at peace, riding across Hyrule plains in the early dawn hours. He came to the narrow gorge through which Zora's river flowed. He rode up the gorge along the river bank as silver fish lept up out of the water catching tiny flying insects.

He was met at the waterfall entrance to Zora's Domain by two muscular Zora guards bearing long spears.

"Halt stranger. There have been strange happenings in this country lately. Queen Ruto has ordered that guards be posted at all gates to Zora's Domain."

"I am a friend of the Queen's." Link explained. "My matters with her are urgent." The guards held a whispered conference and at last agreed to let Link enter.

"But you must leave all your weapons behind." Link sighed and removed his bow and quiver, shield, he unbelted his thick shoulder belt, and he drew the Shiekah dagger from his waist belt.

"Do _not _draw this sword from the scabbard." Link warned. "It chooses who will wield it and who will not." The Zora guard gazed in fear at the beautiful weapon in his pale hands and nodded dumbly.

"Link!" Ruto cried rising from her seashell throne. "I knew you would return! It's wonderful to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Ruto." Link smiled. Ruto gazed in displeasure at the two guards.

"Give him his things back you fools." She ordered. "This is not the one you were told to watch for!"

"But we thought..." The baffled guard began.

"You were not told to think!" Ruto stormed. "You were told to keep _suspicious _characters out of Zora's Domain!"

"I beg your pardon your majesty." The second guard put in. "but he sure looked suspicious with all those weapons and..."

"Weapons that he used to save this whole country not two years ago!" Ruto shrieked. "This is_ The Hero of Time_ If it weren't for him you'd still be frozen twelve feet under water! Now give him his gear back and get out of my sight!" The two guards pushed the weapons into Link's hands, hurriedly bowed and rushed from the room.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Link asked strapping his gear back into place.

"I suppose so." Ruto agreed seating herself back in the throne. "I guess my nerves are still on edge."

"What happened here?" Link asked, leaning back against the stone wall. Ruto collected her thoughts and began her story.

"Yesterday, a stranger in a cloak was admitted into Zora's Domain. He wore a hood and his face was covered. He came into the audience chamber and drew a bow from under the cloak. He fired an arrow past my ear and dashed down the hallway. We couldn't catch him and so I posted guards at all gates for the time being."

"Do you still have the arrow?" Link asked thoughtfully. "Ruto clapped her hands and two attendants entered.

"Bring me the arrow." Te attendants bowed and exited the throne room. Within moments they returned with a small box. The opened it revealing a short, black arrow with blood red flights and an engraved steel tip. Link took the arrow from the box and thanked the attendants who bowed and backed out of the room. Just as Link had suspected the arrow was clearly of Shiekah make. The head was clearly marked with the Shiekah crying eye. link then turned his attention to the shaft. Written clearly along the black rod was a short message.

Take him to the forgotten temple.

"Ruto. What does it mean by 'Forgotten Temple'?" Link asked.

"Long ago there was a temple that existed below Lord Jabu-Jabu's shrine."

"Take me there." Link requested.

"What?" Ruto asked, rising from the throne. Link related the whole story of the last few days events. Ruto listened with rapt attention and paused reflectively as his story finished.

"Very well." She agreed. "Follow me." Ruto Led Link out of the tunnel behind her throne and out into the Zora's shrine. Jabu-Jabu, the giant fish deity bellowed in greeting as Ruto drew near. Ruto stroked the giant fish's nose and handed him a small fish out of the water.

"Link." She beckoned. "Come here." As Link drew near Ruto took hold of his Tunic and pulled him into a vigorous kiss. Link's eyes widened and his face flushed, but he was to shocked to do anything until Ruto released him.

"Wha...wha...what...?" Link gasped.

"I'm sorry." Ruto apologized as she stripped out of her queenly gown. "I should have warned you but I thought you would refuse. It's called The Zora's Kiss, it gives non-Zora's the ability to breath underwater for a short time." She draped her gown over the railing of the shrine and dove expertly into the water. "Are you coming?" She called to the still dazed Link.

'Zora's kiss huh?' Link thought as he dove into the water. He had a feeling that Ruto had been a little more passionate than was necessary but surprisingly it was nowhere near as disgusting as he had always thought kissing Ruto would be. As he submerged he could feel the effects of the kiss begin emidiatly. He took in an experimental breath and found that it was as though he was breathing plain air.

"Ruto this is amazing!" He exclaimed. He was surprised to find that he could also speak and see clearly.

"It took me many years to learn it. Most Zora master it by my age but there are many who don't." She turned and swam swiftly down towards the bottom of the pond and Link followed close behind. As they reached the bottom Ruto pushed a small rock aside revealing a metal lever. She pulled the lever and a small door slid open next to them. Ruto swam through the door and Link followed. Behind the door was a long tunnel leading upwards and as they came to the end of the tunnel their head broke out above the water. They clambered out of the tunnel and found themselves in a small room with two doors leading in opposite directions.

"I'll take the left and you can take the right." Link said. Ruto nodded and crossed the room to the door.

"Be careful Link." She warned and with that she entered the doorway. Link did the same and found himself in a long hallway. He warily made his way down the hall and came out in a square room with a balcony high up on the wall. There, standing on the balcony, was the man in the mask.

"You!" Link cried. "Who are you? And What were you doing in that fire?"

"So many questions." The mysterious stranger chuckled. "All of these questions shall be answered before the end. But for now, I have to distract you." He raised his hand and touched a stone panel on the wall. the floor gave way beneath Link and he plunged down into yet another square chamber. He landed, bending his knees to prevent a serious injury and took in his surroundings. To his left there was a door and he raced to it, fumbling with the locked doorknob.

"I have an appointment at the castle, hero. And you have an appointment with the temple guardian. Farewell." The ceiling panels closed with a metallic clang and a strange rumbling could be heard from somewhere deep in the temple. Suddenly water began to rush into the chamber. As the water level rose Link drew his sword and shield.

"I hope Ruto's kiss is still working." He said aloud. The water began to rise above his head. Within minutes the entire chamber had become a huge water tank. Link took in a breath and was pleased to find that he could still breath the water. Suddenly he felt a could tentacle wrap around his leg. He slashed out with the master sword and found that the blade cut through the water like air. Black blood pooled around the severed end of the tentacle and a muffled squealing could be heard.

Link turned to find himself staring into the single huge eyes of a giant Octorock. A thousand tentacles lashed out at him all at once and he found himself trying to hack and slash through a forest of writhing, bleeding, flesh. With each tentacle he dissembowed the beast became more enraged. The tentacled beat at Link like living tree trunks. He turned and tried to break out of the flailing limbs and take a quick breather. He swam up towards the roof where the tentacles could just barely reach.

He took in another breath and found that it made his head swim. With each gulp of water his breathing became more unbearable.

'The Kiss is wearing off!' It hit Link like a ton of bricks. He took one final deep breath and held it. He had one last chance. He kicked off of the wall down towards the creature's one huge eye, the Master Sword stretched out before him. He flew like an arrow through the water and smiled grimly as the sword tip perforated the creature's optical organ and lanced into it's brain. The creature went limp as a drowned rat and it's arms floated idly in the water like sea weed. Link sank to the bottom trying to hold his breath and hoping that the water would drain out. His hopes were justified as he heard the same rumbling he had heard before and the water began to drain. Black spots swam before his eyes and he sunk to his hands and knees. At last he could hold it no longer. He opened his mouth and let the rank, blood filled water flow in. He collapsed onto the damp floor as the last of the water flowed out.

Almost on cue, the door at Link's left swung open and Queen Ruto rushed in.

"Link!" She cried. She rushed over and lay two fingers on the side of Link's neck. "Dear goddesses." She gasped and pressed her lips against Link's blowing precious oxygen into his lungs. With a cough and a gasp, Link rolled over and spewed the bloody bile out of his open mouth.

"Twice in one day Ruto?" Link mused breathlessly. "You're on a roll today."

"Can you stand up?" Ruto asked worriedly. Link nodded.

"I think so." He said coughing up a last mouthfull of water. Suddenly he remembered the mysterious figure.

"Dear Goddesses! It was a decoy!" He cried leaping to his feet. His head swam and he almost fell but Ruto took him by the arm.

"I have to get back to the palace!" He groaned. "Help me out of here."

"Link you can't even stand on your own two feet!" Ruto protested. "Take a deep breath." Link paused for a moment as the strength returned to his limbs. As soon as he could walk again he was racing towards the temple entrance.

"The kiss wore off." Link said quietly. "It looks like you get one more today Ruto." Ruto bestowed her gift on Link and they dove back into the water tunnel.

**Who did a good job? Come on, tell me who did a good job. I pulled off the Master Sword, _And_ I got a Link and Ruto Kiss in there too! Yuck! I'm back baby!**


	7. The Chase

Link spurred Epona on to the greatest speed she could possibly muster. He knew that a moment lost could mean disaster. As the peaks of Hyrule castle's towers came into view he pressed Epona on even further. As he neared the gate he saw another rider riding out towards him chased by about ten city guards. The rider was the stranger in the mask across the back of his horse there lay a tied up figure that Link couldn't make out.

When the rider saw Link coming he pulled his horse to the right and raced of towards the west. Link did the same and as he did he caught a clear view of the rider's captive, Malon. Fear gripped Link's chest and he froze for a split second. Then he collected himself and spurred Epona forwards. He drew his short bow from a pouch on the saddle and fitted an arrow to the string. Epona kept up a fast pace and knew to follow the rider no matter where he went. Link let the wild horse take control and took careful aim. he wanted to make sure that he hit the rider and not the horse or Malon.

Link let the arrow fly by it missed it's target and flew by the rider's left ear. The rider turned and loosed his own shaft in Link's direction. Link ducked as the Steel tipped arrow whizzed by and loosed another at the rider. The chase had picked up to an incredible pace at this point, any misstep for the horses would result in broken neck for both them and their riders.

The rider let fly another arrow. The red feathered projectile flew strait and true taking Link in the shoulder. Link cried out and fell from the saddle, he fell in a bed of springy moss which broke his fall slightly. He lay on the ground winded for several minuted before he shakingly rose and gazed off after the retreating figure. Epona had wheeled around and was galloping back towards him, the kidnaper was vanishing into the distance.

Link mounted Epona and began the ride back to the palace. This event made the situation ten times as serious for him. What interest did the strange killer have in Malon? Was it just to call Link out or was there a deeper purpose? All these questions plauged Link as he made his way back to the castle.

"Link!" Zelda cried at the sight of his bloodstained sleeve. The shaft of the arrow still protruded from his shoulder causing blood to pool on his tunic. Impa crossed the room and examined the wound. She led Link over to a chair and drew her dagger. She deftly sliced the sleeve away from the wound and tucked the bloody fabric in her belt. She then gingerly touched the arrow shaft.

"Be careful pulling that out because..." Link got no further. With one quick motion Impa dislodged the shaft from Link's shoulder with a pop. Link cringed as the steel tip slid out of the wound and Impa hurriedly wrapped the torn off sleeve around the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Follow me to your chambers." Impa ordered. "I'll be able to give you a proper dressing there. Impa ordered that an attendant bring her her healer's bag as she led Link to his room. She ordered the hero to remove his tunic and what was left of his bloody shirt and climb into bed. She took a small flask from her kit and pulled out the stopper.

"This may sting a little." she warned. She poured the foaming liquid into the wound sending a wave of pain up Link's arm.

"Woah!" He gasped. "What is that?"

"Sheikah ale." Impa replied. "It will keep you from being infected."

"You could have fooled me." Link grumbled.

"You should be grateful." Impa reprimanded. "It's very hard to come by, and very strong."

"And you waste it in a scratch like this." Link complained. "Don't I even get a taste?"

"I'f you'll shut your yammering mouth and let me finish." Impa agreed impatiently. Link took the flask in his good hand and lifted it to his mouth. The moment a single mouthful passed his lips he coughed and handed it back to Impa.

"It tastes better than it feels," He coughed, "But one sip is enough for now." Impa ground some herbs in a bowl along with some water and the shimmering contents of a strange leather pouch.

"This mineral salve with help the wound to heal faster and rebuild the muscle tissue more quickly." She rubbed a small amount of the salve into the wound and then placed two bandages in the bowl to soak. She held up a small heart shaped leaf and ordered Link to eat it. Link placed the herb in his mouth and chewed.

"Ugh." He grimaced. "What does this do? Make me vomit up any poison that might be in my system?"

"Goodnight." Impa replied.

"Goodnight? what...uhhhh..." The strange herb did it's work and Link slipped into a deep sleep.

"I thought he'd never shut up." Impa grumbled as the threaded a sterilized needle with thick, black thread.

"How long will he sleep?" Zelda asked.

"Longer than he has in a long time." Impa said as she stiched the wound shut. "And longer than he will for a long time to come."

Link awoke early the next morning. The stitches in his shoulder were strong but he could barely feel them under the herb soaked bandages. He pulled on a wool shirt and a pair off boots and made his way to the door. Suddenly it all flooded back. The kidnaping, the stranger, Malon!

He rushed to the closet and pulled his freshly washed Tunic on and hastily belted the Master Sword and his steel shield to his back. He raced towards the main audience chamber pulling on his worn gauntlets and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

He burst through the gilt doors of the audience chamber and saw Zelda seated upon her throne in full queenly regalia. Impa stood at her right hand and Captain Hiro of the Hylian guard stood before her.

"...Our mounted guard followed him to the forest but we lost him near the lost woods."

"When was this?" Link asked, rushing up to the man.

"Sir?"

"Don't _Sir_ me, Dammit!" Link yelled. "When was it!"

"Yesterday sir. Not an hour after the kidnaping."

"Good goddesses!' Link cried exasperatedly. He rushed from the room followed by Zelda, Impa, and Hiro. Link made his way toe the dinning hall and into the kitchen, he bowled over cooks, maids, and scullery boys as he began to shovel provisions into a burlap sack.

"Link what are you doing?" Zelda cried as she neared his side.

"I'm going to get her." Link replied gruffly.

"Link be reasonably!" Zelda begged.

"Reasonable?" Link cried. "Zelda, Malon is out there in the hands of some psychopath! I don't know what he wants with her, and I don't care, But I'm going out there, and I'm gonna bring her back, and I'll kill that bastard if he touched a hair on her head!"

"Link do you hear yourself! You have no clue what's out there!"

"And I also have no clue about what could happen if I pussyfoot around and let that freak go through with his plan, what ever it is! So don't feed me this wait and plan garbage Zelda!" Link stormed off with his rag-tag bag of provisions swung over his shoulder.

"Don't worry about me Zelda." He called. "I'll be back." Tears of fear welled up in Zelda's eyes. Impa laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fear for his safety, my Queen. He may be headstrong at times, but he is a skilled warrior and he knows what he's doing."

"I hope you're right Impa." Zelda replied. "For both their sakes."

**Oh noes! Malon is in the clutches of the mysterious masked stranger! As if you didn't already know that seeings as you've just read the chapter, but anyhow. I'm sorry for being gone so long. Please R&R.**


	8. A Revalation

**Sorry for the long delays. For the few of you who bothered to reveiw the last couple chapters, "Thank you very much." For those of you who haven't, "Please do." Nuf' said let's find out what happens.**

* * *

A days travel brought Link to the edge of the deep Hylian forest. As he crossed over it's border and under the roof of thick green he could feel that he was moving closer. He stepped down from the saddle and examined the ground. There, though blurred by the passage of time, were the clear imprints of horse's hooves. He'd go on foot for awhile. He continued on into the forest with Epona following obediently. The tracks wound through the twisted trunks of the forest trees.

As Link followed the painfully obvious beacons that seemed to lead strait to the culprit he began to realize that they had been left on purpose. He became more wary. As he followed the clear prints his eyes darted to the left and to the right and his pointed ears picked up every sound. A shadow moved in the corner of his right eye. He tried not to show it but he followed the stealthy movements of his mysterious follower carefully. The stranger moved as he moved, a true expert of shadowing. Link bided his time. As he neared a thick oak tree he paused to sit and rest. He could barely see the silent follower take up a silent vigil behind a small bush. Link sat for several minutes and then walked over to Epona, preparing to climb into her saddle. As he adjusted some loose straps and buckles he carefully drew the assassin's dagger from the saddle bag. He finished with his adjustments and, with a deep breath, he jumped like a wolfoe onto his follower. The stranger grabbed his arms and rolled onto his back flipping the hero over him and into another tree. Link shook his head and groaned. His assailent bent down and lifted him to his feet.

"It was an excellent try Hero." A woman's voice said.

"Impa?" Link mumbled. "Did Zelda send you?"

"Yes." Impa replied. "I told her you would not except my help but she insisted, for your safety."

"I don't mind." Link groaned, rubbing a lump on the back of his head. "You're a good tracker." Impa knelt and examined the tracks.

"These indentations are deep. This horse was bearing more than one person."

"Good." Link replied. "That means that Malon is with him. We're on the right corse."

"I am still worried." Impa said. "This rider seems very inexperienced for a Shiekah."

"What do you mean." Link asked apprehensively.

"Look at these tracks." Impa replied. "The rider seems to be riding quite casually for an escaping kidnaper. Most of these prints are in the firm mud, very easily traceable. If he were trying to cover his escape he would have tried to ride on the leaves and underbrush as much as he possibly could."

"What does that mean?" Link asked.

"It means that either this is a very bad rider, or, he wants to be followed."

"So we should keep our eyes out." Link reasoned.

"Yes." Impa agreed. "We must be very quiet. Only speak if you must." Link and Impa continued on foot Epona following them as before. As they followed the tracks the developed a silent system of signals. After long hours of travel they found themselves in a far thicker part of the forest than they had been in before. Link tapped Impa's hand and when she peered over at his face he raised his eyes to the canopy of thick foliage. Impa aknowledged his warning with a nod. The continued on deeper into this dark, foreboding fortress of green and black.

Impa suddenly coughed and lay a hand on Link's shoulder. Link turned to see Impa gasping for breath, her blood red eyes bulging. Link took her shoulders as she sunk to the ground. It did not take long for him to see the small dart protruding from the back of Impa's neck. She seemed to be trying to tell him something while she still had breath, but she could not get it out. her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed in the hero's arms. Before he could react a sharp stab in the back of his neck told him that he was the second victim of the silent attacker. He felt the burning venom of the dart working through his system. Almost at once he felt as if he was choking on steaming bile. He gasped and fought to retain consciousness. As his knees buckled and he sank down onto his back his last thoughts were.

'I'm so sorry Malon. Dear goddesses, I'm sorry.'

Link awoke in a strange circular room. is was made of some strange gray stone and it was set with some kind of blue stone that glowed with it's own luminosity. He was bound to a pillar of stone in the center of the room and his weapons were gone. He looked around the room. It was perfectly circular and it seemed to have been carved completly out of a single huge block of stone, the walls gently tapering into a point high up on the ceiling. A section of the wall slid open and the masked Sheikah stepped through.

"Where am I?" Link asked, fumbling with the iron cuffs that held him to the pillar.

"Such a typical question." The masked man mused. "Does it not seem that in so many stories that is the first question a captor is asked of his captive? You are my prisoner, and I shall leave it at that. Get some rest hero. You may have passed the trial of endurance, but the trials ahead will require all the strength you can muster. Not only strength of body, but strength of mind and spirit."

"Trial of endurance? You were testing me in the Zora temple? I thought it was a decoy."

"You fools have such a one track mind. I am surprised that you could even follow the trail I left to ensnare you."

"You'd be surprised at a lot of the things I can do." Link growled. "Where is Impa? You haven't hurt her have you?"

"Impa is fine. It would be a shame to kill her now. We are the last of a great clan." The stranger left through the door by which he had entered. The section of wall slid shut leaving no sign of any doorway. Link strained at his shackles but he knew it was no use. He leaned back against the pillar and tried to sleep on his feet. If the stranger was telling the truth he would need all the sleep he could get.

Link's captor returned the next morning. Link hadn't slept much but his resolve to find Malon and Impa and escape from the strange prison kept him awake when he needed to be.

"I trust you had little sleep." The masked man greeted him. "That is not well. I shall have you moved to more comfortable quarters. Allow me to wash away the darkness of night." The strange man lay a hand on a specific pattern on the smooth wall and a large section opened up with the grinding sound of stone rubbing on stone. The opened wall revealed a fantastic view of the land of Hyrule. Link seemed to be situated in a high tower of some kind. From this pinnacle he could look down on the great Hylian forest stretching out for miles. Beyond the forest lay Hyrule plains, an area of the country so vast and yet tiny compared with the goliath expanse that was the forest.

"Quite beautiful is it not Hero?" The strange man asked in an almost happy voice. "There is something in this fantastic country that draws it's inhabitants together. It's magic and beauty are so enthralling."

"Exactly what do you want?" Link asked impassively. The masked man turned to face him.

"There is time for such things later." The window on the world slid shut. "For now I shall move you to a finer room. Tonight you shall join myself and the women for dinner. I shall leave you to yourself."

"At least answer one question!" Link implored angrily.

"Very well." The stranger consented.

"Why Malon?" Link seethed.

"Who else?" The figure replied.

"What?" The masked man paced in a circle around Link's pillar.

"Do not think that my eyes have been blind, Hero. I have been watching you long. I watched as you defeated the Gerudo Prince, I watched as you shared a last moment with the princess on the hillside, I even watched as you journeyed across the dimentions to save the people of Termina."

"That doesn't answer my question." Link growled.

"You feel great affection for this girl." The Masked Man answered. "You feel it is your responsibility to watch over her, especialy after you let her father die."

"I didn't let him die! There was nothing I could do! Don't you think I'd give my life if I could only..."

"You see what I mean." The Masked Man chuckled. "There is not a price you wouldn't pay to make the girl happy."

"She hasn't had the best life." Link replied. "Her mother died when she was a little girl, her father was kicked off of the ranch, she was beaten by a dirty drunk, and now her father is dead. I feel nothing special for her, but she is my friend and I think I'm doing the right thing for her."

"Leaving her to be taken by a mysterious stranger who could easily kill her at any moment?" The Masked Man interjected.

"Shut Up!" Link shouted, his voice echoing off of the stone walls.

"If you expect to protect her by denying your feelings for her it will do no good. Her fate is in my hands now Hero."

"You'd better not touch her, you bastard." Link growled menicingly.

"That will be up to you, Hero." The figure dissapeared from the room. Within moments two Lizalfoes entered and unbound his hands from the pillar. They bound his hands with cord and led him down a long hallway of similar construction to the cell. Link resisted urges to break free from the two guards knowing that any resistance would mean suffering for Impa and Malon. The lizard-like guards dragged Link to another cell similar to his first. This cell was mildly furnished with a bed and a small table. The door slid shut behind Link and he walked across the room to the bed. Within hours the two guards returned with a set of black clothes and an order that he change and follow them.

Donned in the black tunic and silver edged cape Link was escourted into the Masked Man's banquet hall. rich tapestries depicting strange scenes of battle hung in many places on the walls. There were no windows and the only light came from candles on the walls and on the tables, which cast eirre lights on the walls and the three figures seated at the table. It was a macabre scene. Link was seated between Malon and Impa. Impa's hair had been let sown and she wore a black silk gown emblazoned with the red, crying eye of the Shiekah. Malon sat on Link's right, similarly clad in a black silk gown and long black gloves.

"Malon, Impa." Link whispered. "Are you both alright?" No answer came. The two women stared foreward with uinnblinking, blank eyes. "What have you done to them?" link demanded of the masked figure at the head of the table.

"Be calm Hero." The Masked Man replied. "It is a mild case of hypnosis. They are fully aware of all that goes on around them, but they have no control over their bodies."

"Release them!" Link ordered.

"It is not them with whom I wish to speak." The Masked Shiekah dismissed him.

"Then why bring them?" Link questioned angrily.

"A precaution, to prevent an unpleasent scene." The Stranger clapped his hands and two lizalfoes stepped up behind the womens chairs and lay their blades loosly across their throats. Link tensed but tried to retain his outward calmness.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"As I said before. I have watched you long from this fortess in the mountains. I have seen your victories, and your defeats, however few. I have watched as you proved yourself to the Hylian people as the greatest warrior of all time."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Link replied growing impatient. "What do my battles have to do with you?"

"As I watched you I thought to myself. 'Here is one who is revered amonst the people as a hero, and it is because of his battles won and his foes defeated.' It then struck me, I, Who was spurrned by his own people, for practicing skills that were thought unatural and wrong, may yet find redemtion through honorable battle with the greatest warrior in Hyrule."

"You're going to kill me in order to prove yourself and become revered by the people?" Link asked with a half laugh.

"No." The Masked man corrected. "I shall defeat you in battle and become _feared_ by the people. When I hang your bloodied carcas from the highest balcony of Hyrule castle and am named the greatest warrior of all time, the people will fall to fear and I shall rule the world."

"You're insane."

"I know."

"No no." Link corrected. "You're insane if you think this will actually work! And your insane if you think that I'll play along with your little game."

"I do not think you have much choice, Hero." The Masked Man motioned to the two lizard guards who pressed their blades closer to their captive's throats. Link looked helplessly back and forth from Malon to Impa's expretionless face.

"Fine." Link consented. "I'll play your game."

The next morning Link was brought once again before the Masked Stranger in his sinister throne room. The Two Lizalfoes who flanked him lay the tips of their blood red blades in the small of his back keeping him from escape. Even had they not been guarding him so carefully Link would not have dared to raise a finger in resistance. From what he had seen at the banquet he knew that any false move would mean Malon and Impa's lives.

As Link stood before his throne a door to his left opened and his two fellow prisoners were escourted in. As she entered the room Malon's eyes rose and they fell upon Link.

"Link!" She cried aloud. "Thank the goddesses!" She would have rushed foreward but a knife tip pressed against her back quickly changed her mind. The Masked Shiekah rose from his throne and cleared his throat.

"And so the time has come. I have been waiting countless years for this moment."

"Wait!" Link interupted. "Before we fight I would like to know who my opponent really is."

"I thought you may never ask." The masked stranger laughed. He slowly drew his pale hands up to his face he began to untie the leather ties that held his mysterious mask in place. As he pulled the curved wooden bowl of the mask from his face Impa gasped in horror. The face behind the mask was that of perhaps a twenty or thirty year old man, though the shadow on his grim face seemed to tell of a far greater age. His face was long and lean and his tossled hair was silver streaked with white. But the most intreging feature of the shiekah's face was his extreme, red eyes. "Well met again lady Impa." He smiled wickedly.

"Malvian!"

**

* * *

****Gasp! It's Impa's old boyfriend! As if we didn't already know that! What will happen? Will he forgive Impa? Will Link ever tell Malon how he feels? Find out next time.**


	9. Link's Confession

**Hello all. Sorry for the long delay in updates. Life's been wild and crazy. Just to clear somerthing up if redieved a reveiw telling me not to use profanity. I would apreciate more reviews on the subject.**

* * *

"Yes Impa. Malvian Sharai. Spurned by my people, betrayed by my lover. This day vengeance shall be mine!"

"Malvian, please!" Impa pleaded. "I was young and scared, I did not know what to think or do, or who to believe."

"You watched as I was dragged away in chains!" Malvian roared. "You did not raise a finger! But your punishment shall come later." He turned his attention to Link. "For now, the hero and I have matters to attend to. Are you prepared, hero?" Link nodded grimly and Malvian smiled. "Good. Guards, show him into the chamber of strength." The two Lizalfoes took Link's arms and led him forward to a door situated behind Malvian's throne. The door slid open as they approached it and they stepped through. The guards departed through the door leaving Link by himself in the wide circular chamber, similar to his prison cell yet far wider.

"This is the chamber of might." Malvian's voice sounded out.

"And this is where we fight?" Link questioned impatiently.

"Not yet hero. First you must prove to me that you are truly an equal to my skill."

"How?" Link grumbled.

"You shall be submitted to a number of trials. Physical trails of might, speed, and endurance, this which you passed in the Zora temple with great skill. You will then face the mental trials of instinct, cunning, and honor. All of these I have passed countless times. But to prove yourself to me you must mearly survive them."

"I guess I can't refuse." Link mused.

"Not if you ever want to see your friends again." Malvian warned. Link was silent for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it, but on one condition." He said.

"I do not think that you are in the position to make demands." Sharai chuckled. "You have nothing to bargain with."

"I have myself." Link retorted. "When this is over Malon and Impa go free. If you kill me when this is over they go free. Otherwise I deprive you of your victory." There was silence. It was clear that Link had raised an angle that Malvian had not considered.

"Very well hero." Malvian answered. "I will not harm either of them. Although I cannot promise that _you_ won't."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Link shouted. Malvian chuckled sinisterly.

"You shall find out. Let the Warrior's Trial begin!" Malvian's hollow voice echoed around the chamber. Two doors at one end of the circular room opened and two Lizalfoes entered.

"This is a trial of simple combat skill. I shall observe your prowess against brutish monsters." The two Lizalfoes advanced towards the unarmed hero. A floor panel slid open and a small pedestal rose on which lay his sword, shield, bow, and the shiekah dagger.

"You're giving me the dagger?" Link questioned incredulously.

"If you find it useful I shall allow you to use it." Sharai replied. "It holds no sentimental value to me." Link hurriedly strapped the shoulder belt across his shoulders and rammed the knife into his waist belt. the two lizalfoes drew nearer, their long tongues flicking in and out of their mouths tasting the air for signs of danger. The drew their blood tinted blanded from their scabbards and raised their small bucklers. Link did not make a move. His two foes circled around him waiting for an opportune moment to strike. Link's eyes followed them warily.

The first Lizalfoe advanced suddenly, jamming the razor tip of his blade towards the hero's right side. Link's counter move was lighting fast. He drew the Master sword from it's scabbard and brought it around in a wide arch to the right knocking the sword from the Lizalfoe's hand. He then brought the blade swinging back in a deadly return stroke cleaving the serpentine head from the scaley shoulders. As the decapitated Lizalfoe fell at Link's feet the second rushed up behind him, short sword raised high. Link spun towards him and, in the blink of an eye, caught the wrist of the Lizalfoe's descending right arm, twisted it, causing him to drop his weapon, and drove the master sword into it's ribcage. The Lizalfoe's acid yellow eyes bulged in pain and a choking rasping noise sounded in the back of his throat. Green blood oozed from the creatures gaping mouth and a shuddering sigh shook it's muscular form. Link withdrew the sword and, wiping it on the edge of his tunic, restored it to it's scabbard.

"What's next?" He asked impatiently, a cocky smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"This trial is not yet complete." Malvian returned. "I wish to see a _slightly_ more difficult challenge." The walls at the end of the room fell away revealing a group of at least thirty Lizalfoes, armed with spears and sword and all bearing small steel bucklers. "Attack!" Malvian cried. The Lizalfoes began to slowly advance. Without a second thought Link drew his bow and began to fire aroww after aroww. Within moments six of the panicking Lizalfoes had fallen with arowws in their eyes, throats, and chests. The Lilalfoes were coming too close for his to take a shot. He threw the bow to the ground and drew his sword and the assasin's dagger. He whipped his blade left and right laying Lizalfoes with deep gashes in their faces and guts. Green blood sprayed in Link's face from the deep cuts in their veins and arteries.

Link was soon surrounded by the snarling lizard-men and he swung wildly left and right fending away their outward pointing blades and spearheads. Monster after monster fell under his deadly blows. Sweat poured from his brow as his breath became heavy. At last he fell and the beasts gathered around raising their weapons.

"Halt!" Malvian ordered. The Lizalfoes withdrew into the far end of the room and the walls slid back into place. All around the exhausted hero there lay the scattered remains of countless foes. "Excellent." Link's captor mused. "Most excellent. You have passed the trial of might, perhaps not as well as I had hoped, but what of it. That is enough for today. I shall give you a few hours to confer with your friends."

Link was led back to the prison black and was let into Malon's cell. Malon stood by the bed and Impa sat meditating on the floor in the shadows. Malon turned and gasped as Link was let in.

"Link!" She cried throwing her arms around his weary shoulders. "I'm so glad you're safe." Link held the red haired girl close and a tear rolled down his scarred cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." Malon leaned back and brushed a blond hair away from Link's face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her blueberry eyes probing deep into his face. Link's chin wrinkled and his eyes filled with water.

"I've ruined your life. From that first day I stepped into your life you've had nothing but trouble." Malon's face was filled with shock at Link's words. She could see that he was about to collaps from exaughstion and she led him over to the small cot by the wall. Impa sat and watched the two young Hylians with keen interest.

"Link." Malon said soothingly. "You don't know what you're saying. You've never done anything but help us. There was never a time we felt anything but gratitude to you."

"Oh, Malon. Think about it. I disappeared when Hyrule needed me he most. Ingo took over the ranch and treated you horribly."

"Link there was nothing you could have done." Malon replied, taking his blond head and resting it on her own lap like a frightened child's. She gently tried to calm him by stroking his unruly locks. "You told me what happened. You had no choice but to draw the sword."

"Yes." Impa agreed, not moving from her position on the floor. "You cannot blame yourself for the actions of the imprisoning war. Such was the will of the heavens."

"What about the fire?" Link responded. "That maniac burnt down the ranch and killed your father just to test me. And now every second that goes by could be your last. Impa's as well." He closed his eyes tight and let loose a shuddering sigh. "I've tried to hide it for so long." He murmured.

"Hide what?" Malon questioned gently.

"So long. I've told myself to stay away, to let you live your life unfettered by a wandering warrior and is damn issues. But I can't keep away. I cared about you so much. And I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye."

"Link what do you mean?" Malon asked breathlessly. She had never seen Link like this before, so open with his feelings and heartaches.

"I...I love you Malon." Link heaved another sigh, as though a great burden had fallen from his shoulders. Malon's hardly dared to breath. She felt as though she had slipped into a dream. "I've tried to hold it in. I couldn't bear to break your heart again. Ever since that first day in Hyrule Market I've had a special feeling for you. I just...I just wanted to make you happy." Link's voice broke and tears streamed silently down his cheeks. There was a loud banging on the door.

"Lady Impa." A Stalfoe's harsh voice called out. "The Grand Master requests your presence in his throne room." Impa rose and walked to the door. As it opened she set an icy stare on the bony guard.

"Do not disturb them." She warned, or one night, you shall find your undead existence very quickly ended." The Stalfoe's empty eyes filled with dread as he led Impa down the prison block to her cell. When they were alone Malon turned her attention back to Link and a single tear dropped from her eye onto his face. Link felt the drop and sat up right. taking Malon's pale face in his hand he gently turned her to face him. Rubbing tears from his face he gazed into her watering eyes.

"Are you alright." He asked shakily.

"I'm fine." She whimpered. "But I've been waiting for two years, ever since you disappeared into Ganondorf's castle, to tell you what you've told me." She pulled Link close and lay her cheek on his strong chest. Link held her in his arms as she cried quietly. "I never thought you shared my feelings." She murmured. "I never thought you'd take any notice of me."

"How could I not?" Link sighed."You're so beautiful. I can't breath when I'm around you. I've dreamed of us being together, but I knew I shouldn't get the idea in my head, so I tried to push it away." Malon pulled away from his chest and pressed her lips against his. Time seemed to freeze. The two Hylians felt as though the world itself had stopped spinning. After what seemed like years the two pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. In that short moment their outlook on life had changed completely. They were no longer two confused individuals lost in a world of strange emotions. They were now one a single concious being.

"Take me far away from this place." Malon whispered drawing Link into another kiss.


	10. Cukoos

**Hello all. I just realized that part of this chapter is kind of like something in Paper Bear's Noexistent Fairytale. If you haven't read that story then WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING READING MINE? GO AND READ THE NONEXISTNET FAIRYTALE RIGHT NOW! BEFORE I HURT YOU! ALOT! WITH BIG SHARP THINGS! GRR!**

**Or, If you have read her story, then enjoy.**

* * *

The Stalfoe guard led Impa into Malivan's throne room. A thousand thought's blew threw her head as she tried to remain in a focused state. She tried to fathom what he would do to her. She did not fear him, but she pitied him. As the two moblin doormen threw the two gilt doors open and she was pushed into the room she heard his malignant voice.

"Lady Impa. Your beauty has not diminished in the slightest."

"Nor have your evil tendencies." The tall Shiekah relied cooly.

"So cruel." Malvian reprimanded, rising from his throne. "Not even a kind hello for a love long lost?"

"The one I loved was a simple and kind man with a mutual respect for all that lived. He is dead these many years. In his place stands a vile moster." Anger shone in Malvian's red eyes but he quickly tried to hide it.

"Your resolve is strong. I shall not argue." He turned and paced to and fro before his velvet cushioned throne. "Before the week is out I shall have proven my might and made myself ruler of this country. This is why I have called you here. Will you, Lady Impa, put our past behind us and take up my hand as my Queen in the new age?"

"Never." Impa did not even need to think about her answer. Malvian turned and stared her down.

"I am offering you your life, and a place of high authority in my new order. Why not accept?"

"Because I do not respect your means." Impa replied angrily. "Because you toy with the lives of others to gain your own evil ends. Because you play with the hearts of lovers like a puppeteer on the strings. Because if the world were held in the grasp of such a tyrant as you, I would fight to my dying breath to restore the throne to those who rightfully deserve it." Angered vein's stood out on Malvien's temples and his hands clenched into fists of rage.

"Very well then. You have sealed your fate." He reached behind his voluminous, leather cape and drew two long daggers from the scabbards on the back of his belt. He gripped on by the blade and threw it strait and true as an aroww, pommel first, at Impa. Impa caught the blade with lighting skill and struck a fighter's pose. "I shall show you true pain." Malvian whispered.

"Yes," Impa replied. "As you die at my feet." Malvian raised his dagger high and shouted out a vicious war cry. He then lept into the air and dove forward at Impa, blade point extended fully. Impa nimbly sidestepped the brutal attack and swung down towards Malvian's head. Malvian nimbly spun, landing on his back and blocking Impa's blow with a skillful parry. He then kicked his feet up above his head and flipped backwards. He landed the evasive move with his feet spread apart and his left hand supporting his weight on the ground. He leapt towards his skilled foe and they shared a series of possibly deadly blows. Each attack from either was skillfully blocked by the other.

They fought hard, with slashes and stabs from their knives as well as martial art's kicks and punches. Malvian stabbed towards Impa's face but she pulled her head to the right, just barely avoiding the attack. She slammed her fist into Malvian's forearm. He dropped his dagger with a cry and Impa saw her chance. She hooked her left foot around Malvian's leg and yanked back, throwing him to the ground. As he lay prone she fell, pressed her left knee into his chest and, holding his head back with her non-weapon hand, pressed the point of the dagger to his throat.

"So dies your new order." She whispered, her breath coming deep. Malvian smiled and his eyes roved around the room.

"Not so, Lady Impa." Impa looked up. Situated in dark windows, which wrapped all around the walls near the ceiling, were Lizalfoe guards with barbed arrows strung on their bows. Impa assessed the situation and threw the dagger away, raising her hands above her head.

"Coward!" She spat as two Stalfoe guard took her arms and led her back to her cell. "I always could beat you!" She cried at the brooding figure. "Some things never change!"

The following morning Link was once again brought before Malvian's throne.

"I sense you had a pleasant visit." The dark Shiekah chuckled.

"And what if I did?" Link returned coldly. "Do you have another petty chore for me today?" The smile left Malvian's face.

"Before this day is out, my petty chores may surprize you. Today you shall face the trial of speed. Follow the gaurd." A Stalfoe led Link down a long corridor and into a large square room. Link's reaction to what he saw was nothing short of shock.

"You can't be serious." He said flatly.

"Oh I'm serious Hero. _Dead _serious."

"That wasn't funny." Link grumbled. "What do you need me to do? Clean up all the Cukoo droppings?" The entire floor of the room was covered in Cukoos who seemed to be in a trance-like state.

"No, no droppings, although that is a good idea, you have a game of hide and seek to play. You have two minutes to find the Cukoo with a blue ribbon on it's leg, if you fail I will let the Cukoos out of their trance."

"So?" Link questioned impatiently.

"These bird have been infected with a virus of madness. It will not spread to you, but if they awaken from their trance they will tear you to pieces."

"You can't be...!" Link burst out.

"The clock is ticking Hero." Malvian chuckled. Link shot the tall Shiekah an icy look and began to dig frantically through the jumbled rows of poultry. Each cukkoo he picked up was unmarked, each time he thought he had found the right one he was disappointed to find that he was wrong. He threw Cukoos left and right, digging his way across the room. His two minutes were all too quickly running out when he made a risky decision. He began to kick and push his way back to the doorway where he had started as the last thirty seconds of his time began to wind down. As he neared the door he lifted the Cukoo that had been standing directly to his right and was rewarded with a flash of blue on it's leg.

"Was that seriously the test?" Link asked cockily throwing the Cukoo over his shoulder. A door at the other side fo the room slid open.

"No, hero." Malvian chuckled. "That was a warm up, the test is if you can make it down that hall, avoiding all the obstacles and slam the door shut before the Cukoos catch you." A horrified look came over link's face and he turned and dashed towards the door. As he entered the stone archway he heard Malvian roar two words in a strange language. The loud crows of the awakened Cukoos spurred him on as he raced down the seemingly endless hallway. He came to a point where the tiles were arranged in a checker like pattern. Some where solid whereas the spaces in between them were empty pits three feet deep. Link hopped across the solid tiles and continued to run as the enraged Cukoo swarm advanced all to quickly for his liking. As he neared the next bend in the hallway he rounded the corner and found himself almost impaled in spears that jutted out of the wall. Spears and razor blades poked out at Link as he ran down the hall. One of the blades sliced his left arm and blood began to pour down his sleeve.

The next challenge involved a deep pit dotted at the bottom with sharp wooden stakes, three ropes hung from the ceiling above the pit and they were staggered slightly, two on the let and one on the right. Link jumped and grabbed the frst rope, using his momentum to swing to the second. He kicked the wall propelling himself towards the thrid but he let go to soon. He fell towards the spikes but managed to catch the edge of the pit with his right hand. Sweat pouring from his brow he pulled himself over the edge and continued to run. The mad Cukoo sward was licking at his heels now, a few of the faster bird grabbed his tunic with their sharp talons and pecked at him with blunt beaks. At last he saw the door. He shook the Cukoos off and jumped through, slaming the door shut and dropping the heavy, oak bar in place. He sank to the ground panting, he had never run so fast in all his life. Malvian stood in the center of the room.

"Well played once again, Hero. It seems I may have a slight challenge when we face each other. For now, get some rest, you shall need it."

Link was escorted, once again, to Malon's cell where his fellow prisoners waited anxiously for him. Malon gasped at the sight of his bloodied sleeve and rushed to him as he was pushed through the metal prison door.

"Link!" She cried. "Are you alright?" Link seated himself on the bed.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. "It's just a scratch."

"What did he make you do today?" Malon asked dabbing his sweaty brow with her yellow neckerchief.

"You don't want to know Malon, you _really_ don't want to know.

* * *

**Full credit for the Cukoo idea goes to Paper Bear. Very Good Idea and I aplaud you for it. No credit goes to me. NONE! Except for all the other stuff. Besides the characters! Credit for them goes to Nintendo! If you give me credit for the characters or the Cukoos I will HURT YOU! WITH SHARP THINGS! AND BLUNT ONES TOO! ARRG!**


	11. Final Showdown

**Final showdown time. Well...after the mental trial things...I should...yeah...**

* * *

"You are well rested I trust." Malvian greeted Link with his ussual sinister curtness. Link shot him a rancid scowl.

"Never better." He grumbled. "What am I doing today, milking cows?" Malvian laughed haughtily at Link's stabbing comment and motioned two guards forward.

"Hardly, Hero, although once again you fill my head with fascinating ideas. Today you shall face the three trials of the mind. Instinct firstly." Link was once again led into a small chamber that connected to the throne room. It was evident that Malvian had been planning this day for decades, each room seemed to have one single purpose and one purpose alone. Malvian appeared on a balcony near the ceiling as he had a habit of doing and clapped his hands three times. Three doors at the far side of the room opened and three masked and robed figures were escorted in.

"Now Hero." Malvian warned. "Make your choice wisely. Judging from your experiences in the trials of strength, which of these is the greatest threat to your life?" The masks were removed from the faces of the mystery figures. A Stalfoe, a Lizalfoe, and Impa! Link was taken aback for a moment. Would this twisted fiend really give him so easy a decision? He thought for a moment and finally made his choice. He drew the dagger which had been given him by the guards and strode towards the three figures. With a fragment of a moment of hesitation he gripped Impa's face, yanked it back and slit her throat. Green blood oozed from the cruel gash and it seemed as though a shadow lifted from the three figure's faces. Impa became a Lizalfoe, The Stalfoe became Impa and the other Lizalfoe became Malon.

The Lizalfoe gripped Link's tunic as it slid to the floor in a pool of it's own green slime and died with a gurgling sigh. Malon and Impa were once again entranced and as the Lizalfoe lay dead at Link's feet they were taken away. Malvian clapped his hands approvingly, with each test Link passed he became more enthraled by his skill.

"Well chosen." He said. "What led you to such a dangerous desition?"

"It's like you said." Link replied. "I followed my instincts and remembered what I learned from the physical tests."

"And what _did _you learn?" Malvian queried like a school teacher.

"That nothing in this place is what it seems." Link replied.

"Most excellent." Malvian chuckled. "Let the test of cunning begin. You must solve this simple puzzle before I allow you to move on to the test of Honor.

Three in all,

Yet all in one.

Beyond your reach,

Yet an arm's length away.

Possessing all virtues,

Yet possessed by three.

Think on the past,

And then you shall see.

Link thought hard on Malvian's clues. The answer seemed so simple and yet it eluded him to no end. At an arm's length away? Out of instinct Link gazed down at his left hand and it struck him like a thunder bolt.

"The Trifoce!" He answered.

"Correct." Malvian replied. "Now comes the final test." Malon and Impa were once again escorted into the room. Their mouths were gagged and their hands tied with cord. Two guards stood behind each.

"Now, Hero." Malvian instructed. "These two are exactly who they appear to be, your friends. They are fully aware of every thing that is going on right now it is they who will hear you make your decision." Two posts slid upwards out of the floor and Malon and Impa were tied to them securely.

"What decision?" Link asked suspiciously.

"Who will you kill?" Malvian replied with a gleam of pleasure in his cold eyes. "One of the Hylians on that floor must die by your hand."

"What?" Link cried. "You can't mean that!"

"I most certainly do." Malvian replied. "Who will it be? Will you kill your truest love to preserve your friendship with this other? Or will you end your friendship in order to fullfill your superficial pleasures?" link threw Malvian a stare of rage. Without hesitation he unlaced his white collar and exposed his neck. He rested the curved blade of the dagger against his throat and called up at the balcony.

"Me. You said a Hylain must die, and I've made my choice." Malvian laughed triumphantly.

"You have passed the tests. You honor your friends enough that you would give your life rather than kill them. The time has now come. Draw your blade Hero. This day I shall have my victory!" Malvian threw aside his dark cape and leapt from the balcony. He landed expertly and faced Link, a long curved blade poised expertly in his closed fist. Malon and Impa could only watch helplessly as the two warriors circled each other warily. Link threw aside the Shiekah dagger in disgust and drew the Master Sword from it's gilt scabbard. Malvain made the first strike, he brought his blade down towards Link's head with the speed of a striking cobra. Link skillfully blocked the attack and returned it with one of his own. He barely grazed the side of Malvian's arm and blood trickled down his sleeve.

The two warriors continued to exchange blows neither gaining any ground and neither falling back. Sparks flew as the deadly blades danced through the air.

"You are truly a warrior of great skill!" Malvian exclaimed as he drew back from a blocked attack. "This shall be a battle to sing of in days to come."

"If the dead can sing," Link retorted. "Then I'm sure you will." He swung towards Malvian's head but the blow was skillfully ducked and he felt a sting as his opponent's blade whipped across his arm, slashing a deep gash in his flesh.

"An eye for an eye, hero." Malvian chuckled. Enraged, Link let loose in a flurry of powerful blows, all of which were blocked easily. The flat of Malvian's blade slapped against his side. He heard a snap of broken bone and he gasped in pain. As he was trying to regain his focus the blade smacked against the side of his head. He collapsed to the floor, his sword falling from his hand. There he lay, his head gripped in his left hand and his side in his right.

"And so I have won." Mavlian laughed. He raised his blade high in the air, preparing to bring it down. Time slipped into slow motion. Link gazed towards the poles where Impa and Malon remained tied. Malon's mouth was gaged but her eyes showed her emotions. Tears of fear and pity streamed down her pale face as she watched the man she loved about to be murdered and ripped from her arms once again. Link felt as though he would vomit. He could not bear to hurt her again. He could not do that to her. He had to live, if only for her sake. As Malvian's blade began swing towards him, Link took up the Master Sword and swung it in a silver arc. The weapons connected and Malvian's blade shattered and the handle dropped from his hand.

The tall Shiekah backed down in fear as Link slowly rose to his feet and approached him. Link could no longer feel the pain in his side, the throbbing in his skull, nor the blood running down his arm. All his thoughts were focused on one purpose. Kill Malvian, end his miserable existence. Malvian cowered in fear as Link drew near to him. The blond hero took him by the throat and delved deep into his blood red eyes.

"Look well Malvian De'Sharai." He commanded, his voice chilling and authorative. "I want to be the last thing you see before you die." With a sickening squelsh Link jammed the Master sword into Malvian's chest. The dark Shiekah's eyes bulged and blood pooled from his mouth. He seemed to be trying to say something but his voice was cut off. At long last his eyes rolled back in his head and Link released him as he slid to the floor.

Link knees buckled suddenly and he pitched backwards to the floor. The last thing he remembered before his world went black was Malon screaming his name.

* * *

**"LIIIIINK!" "LIIIIINK!" I'm screamingLink's name! "LIIIIIINK!" What? She started it.**


	12. Happy Endings

**Okay it's all over. This is the last chapter.**

* * *

When Link awoke he found himself staring into the worried face of Malon.

"M...m...Malon?" She red haired girl fell upon him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Link! We thought we'd lost you!" Link looked around. He was in his bed at Hyrule Castle. A white bandage wrapped around his head and his upper arm and he felt a wooden splint at his side. Besides Malon and himself there were several others in the room. Queen Zelda, Impa, Saria the Kokiri, Queen Ruto, and King Darunia of the Gorons.

"How did we get out of the castle?" Link asked. Impa stepped forward.

"The castle was held together by Malvian's will alone." She explained. "When you ended his life you ended all his spells."

"You've been asleep for almost a week." Zelda said quietly. Impa and I slaved over you for many hours, you lost much blood and there were many times when we thought you would not make it."

"I'm tougher than I look." Link laughed. his broken rib pained him as he took a dep breath and Impa shooed all but Malon out of the room.

"Why does she get to stay?" Ruto protested loudly as Impa closed the door on the young couple. As the door clicked shut she threw Link a coy wink. Link smiled in thanks and turned to Malon.

"I did a lot of thinking during that fight." Link murmured. "I thought about us, and what we shared in that dungeon, and the pain that being apart has caused us both." He brushed his rough hand along her alabaster cheek. "I love you, Malon. And I promise that I'll always be there for you." A tear ran down Malon's face.

"I know." She said, almost in a whisper. "I can tell by the look in your eye." The two lovers drew together into a kiss. A pure and passionate kiss, as the crimson sun set beyond the western horizon.

* * *

**And now...a sneek peek at the sequel! Dun dun dun!

* * *

**

Link made his way briskly down the main hall of Hyrule castle. In the five months he had spent at Hyrule Castle he had learned that it was very unwise to keep Queen Zelda waiting. He tightened the straps on his ceremonial leather bracers and straitened the collar of his white, dress tunic. The Red Owl of Hyrule blazed like a fire on his chest. He ran his leather, gloved fingers through his unruly blond hair and fidgeted with the handle of the ceremonial rapier that hung by his side. He picked up his pace and his black cape billowed out behind him as he rounded a corner and almost ran strait into his wife Malon.

Malon's red hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head and two twisting lock hung down in front of her long, pointed ears. She wore a black gown trimmed with silver and dark velvet gloves on which her silver wedding band shone brilliantly.

"Oh!" She exclaimed as Link rounded the corner. "Link! Where have you been? Zelda is about to make the announcement!" The couple hurried to the gilt doors that led into Zelda's throne room. They could hear Zelda still making a speech, as she had a habit of doing, and so they paused. Malon turned to her husband and straitened his tunic and fidgeted with his cape. She brushed the long hairs out of his sky blue eyes and smiled with satisfaction.

"This is a very important day for us." She admonished him.

"Yes I know." Link replied smiling down at his nervous wife.

"Really Link." She said, her voice ringing with excitement. "You'll be the first man to receive the Knighthood of the Royal Family in three hundred years!"

"Yes." Link repeated. "I know. It's...it's really great. I mean it's more than I could have ever hoped for...for us." Malon's eyes seemed far away as she stared blankly at the red owl on Link's chest.

"Malon?" He murmured. "Are you alright?"

"Yes...Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped with a quiet laugh. "I just, spaced out for a moment. I'm fine." From behind the door Link heard Zelda announce his name.

"It's time." He breathed.

"Should we go in?" Malon asked coyly.

"It's too late to turn back now." Link replied with a smile. He kissed her lips lightly and pushed open the doors.

* * *

**Oooooh! To be Continued...don't you hate it when they say that?**


End file.
